There is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 3,184,950 an electrical terminal applicator comprising an applicator ram drivable by means of a press ram through a working stroke towards, and a return stroke away from, a crimping anvil, the applicator ram having thereon a first crimping die for cooperation with the anvil to crimp a wire barrel of an electrical terminal to a bared end portion of the metal core of an insulated electrical lead during each working stroke of the applicator ram, and a second crimping die for crimping an insulation barrel of the terminal to the insulation of the lead during said working stroke, and being adjustable lengthwise of the applicator ram, plate means being mounted for angular adjustment about an axis on, and extending lengthwise of, the applicator ram, selectively to interpose first projections between the press ram and the applicator ram to adjust the shut height of the first die and selectively to interpose second projections between the applicator ram and the second crimping die to adjust the shut height of that die.
In the case of this known applicator, the said plate means comprises two calibrated discs which are independently angularly adjustable manually about said axis, one of the plates carrying the projections for adjusting the shut height of the first die and the other die carrying the projections for adjusting the shut height of the second die. The two discs are provided because for each position of adjustment of the first die there must be a plurality of positions of adjustment of the second die as explained in detail below.